


Handle With Care

by VioVayo



Series: Spitfire!verse [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Edward being Edward, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioVayo/pseuds/VioVayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A storm passes through Roy's office, taking the rest of his life with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handle With Care

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this planned forever!  
> I can't believe I didn't get to do this sooner.

Roy already knew Edward was coming when he was still half a building away. Everyone else in the office probably already knew it, too. There was nobody else that made so much noise by just existing alone.

Roy shook his head and chuckled quietly at the thump-thump-thumping he could hear from further down the hall. He should probably just ignore it for now and get back to work until Ed was actually here. It wasn’t the first time something like this happened. Edward came to visit him at work quite often, whenever he wanted something that couldn’t wait – or at least when he _thought_ that it couldn’t wait – so Roy knew exactly how this was going to go.

He put his pen down to check his watch as soon as he heard voices outside. It was the usual routine, Edward would come into the outer office and greet everyone there, exchange a few words with Riza and twenty-three seconds later-…

Right on time, the door was slammed open with such force that even the walls shook – or was that just Roy’s imagination? – and Edward, grinning as mischievously as ever, strode into the office. Roy suppressed a smile. He knew the young man so well by now.

“Oh, hello Edward,” he said, focusing on his paperwork and not looking up. “I didn’t hear you coming. What is it you want?”

“S’nothing important,” Edward replied in his usual tone that meant ‘ _I don’t care if you want to know, I’ll tell you anyway_ ’. Normally, Roy would just listen to him say what he wanted while still continuing to work, and then resolve whatever minor issue it was that Ed had later, but there was something– something _different_ in the young man’s voice today and Roy had a feeling whatever Edward had to tell him was more important than filling out forms.

Roy put the pen down.

“Well then, tell me what it is.”

Edward shrugged. “I’ve just been thinking, y’know?” How very specific.

“Edward, please, I am not telepathic.”

“What a shame,” the blonde said, still grinning far too brightly. “Anyway, I’ve been thinking about how you had to put up with me these past two years an’ stuff. And that I probably should say I’m sorry for causing you so much trouble.”

What? Roy blinked wordlessly at Edward. Was he serious? This was very unlike him. It took Roy a moment to find his voice.

“Well, uh, thank you, Ed. That’s very thoughtful of y-“

“But then,” Edward suddenly interrupted, “I thought no. I shouldn’t say sorry after all.” Oh, what did he even expect?

Slightly annoyed, Roy raised an eyebrow. “And you came to me to tell me this because-…?”, he asked.

It had seemed impossible for Edward’s grin to widen, but somehow that was exactly what happened. “Because what I wanted to say is that I shouldn’t say sorry because you can obviously deal with it just fine.” The grin widened _even more_. Roy was pretty sure at this point that normal faces shouldn’t work like that. “In fact,” Edward continued, “you’ve handled the last two years so well that I’m sure the rest of your life shouldn’t be a problem either.”

“Yes, but I still don’t understand why you are telling me this.”

Roy stared.

Edward stared back.

There was silence.

Suddenly, Roy’s eyes widened. Oh. _Oh_! Did Edward really just-…

“Did you get it?”, the man in question asked, excitedly bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. Roy continued to stare at him, utterly speechless.

“I also got you this,” Edward said as he reached into his coat pocket. He pulled out what seemed to be a small box and tossed it at Roy. Roy, whose brain was still very much frozen, almost didn’t catch it. “It’s a ring,” Edward explained. “The original design was much more awesome, but Al said you, rather than me, had to like it, so I hope this one’s okay, too.”

“Edward, that’s-…” Roy was at a total loss of words. He carefully held the box, as if it could break at any moment, and willed himself to stay calm, to not get emotional. He rarely ever cried, but this moment was so unexpected, so unromantic and so absolutely _Edward_ , and he loved Edward so much and that damn brat had left the door open and his subordinates were watching and whispering amongst themselves and _just don’t fucking cry now-!_

“You know you don’t have to answer right away. I don’t need all this stuff to know that I love you anyway. Just thought about how much you like being mushy and all. Sorry if I’m shit at things like this.”

“No Ed, this is amazing. You’re amazing,” Roy said, wiping away a tear that, if anyone asked, had never ever been there in the first place. He cleared his throat, trying to regain as much dignity as he could. Later, at home, he could get as emotional as he wanted and tell Edward how much he loved him and how happy he was and Edward would pretend to be annoyed but secretly adore it and they could spend the whole night planning out their future together.

“I suppose you’re right, though. I had to put up with you for a lot longer than two years, so I should also be able to handle you for the rest of my life.”

Edward _beamed._

**Author's Note:**

> Too sweet?  
> Please share your thoughts, I really need the feedback.  
> If you want to throw rotten eggs at me that's fine too. I just really want to know.


End file.
